Naruto's Little Adventure
by Sex Goddess L
Summary: Naruto and the gang set out to the village of the sand, but something always go wrong.


**Naruto's Little Adventure **

**The luminous moon rose along the glazed hills of Khonohagakure, displaying a black background pasted with a star lit scenery. "Why do we have to walk this way, when we clearly could have taken the back roads?" Naruto pointed out, "I'm tired, sleepy, and not to mention hungry." He wined as his stomach growled on cue. Naruto and his companions were walking along a rocky dirt trail. Lush trees bloomed all around them, and in between the tree top openings you could see flocks of birds soaring by. They all carried a camping bag filled with various items. They were headed toward the village of the Sound. "How 'bout you shut your mouth kid, or else!" Tsunade raised one of her fists in a ball. "Or else WHAT!" Naruto challenged. Tsunade clenched her teeth in anger. "You're a glutton for punishment huh?" she barked. His blue eyes were wide open and her green eyes were filled with contempt. **

"**Now, now, let's not argue. There's no need for that." Shizune advised scratching the side of her face. Her dark black hair was of medium length, which sort of had a radiant glow to it.**

"**It is late Tsunade; maybe we should find a hotel for the night." Jiraiya yawned, "We can set out early for tomorrow morning; when everyone's well rested."**

"**And there's one that's a small town just up the road. There should be a hotel there." Shizune stated. **

"**Fine, whatever; do what you want. See if I care." She walked off. Her heavenly body became vague as she paced further down the dirt road.**

**Naruto watched as her outline completely vanished into the night. "Now that SHE's gone, we can really have some fun." He suggested standing there in his orange and blue jumpsuit, clutching the green bag handles on his back. "I don't mean to spoil your fun, but I'm going to go do some LADY searching." **

"…_**LADY SEARCHING**_**?" Naruto questioned.**

"**Yeah it's for… my… ugh… research." **

"_**RESEARCH, huh**_**?" Naruto squinted folding his arms. **

"**Yep! That's what I said." patting Naruto on his spiky blond head. Jiraiya's long white hair swung side to side as he happily strolled off. "GREAT! THEY ALLWAYS DO THIS TO ME!" Naruto complained, "I bet that grandma Tsunade is probably out at some bar gambling her money away. And that pervy sensei****1****, I don't even want to get started on him."**

"**Let's just get a hotel so we can rest for the night." Shizune rested her hand on his shoulder. She and Naruto walked up the dirt road until they came into town. The buildings had tiny little lights hanging across from each other. Beautiful calligraphy****2**** was written everywhere, and hung on colorful flags. A few stands were set up around the town providing people with rare affordable merchandise. Late night stores and restaurants were still open; and some citizens of the town were enjoying themselves. Bender's were out selling products to random passer-Byers', "Buy a lovely craft bracelet, or a pair of ruby ear-rings." Naruto gracefully walked with his hands behind his head while Shizune lead him to a hotel. **

"**I know there's a hotel near by; hmmm… where it could be?" Shizune wondered. Tonton let out a long sigh. She was Shizune's little pet pig, and she wore pearly white pearls around her neck. Naruto's stomach growled again, and this time Shizune heard it. **

"**You must be hungry?" she said with concern, "I don't know if there're any Ramen shops around, but we can find something." Naruto's little eyes quickly scanned the place for a Ramen restaurant. "RAMEN!" he announced running to the Ramen shop. Shizune, in a panic, rushed after Naruto. As soon as she stepped foot into the restaurant, Naruto already racked up eight bowls of ramen, wand was working on his ninth bowl. **

"**Ahhh… that was good." He said unzipping his jacket and rubbing his stomach. "That'll be 3,200 yen." the cook said with pleasure. Shizune hesitantly smiled, and Tonton hid her face in embarrassment. "That was good, you sure you didn't want any?" asked Naruto. "No I'm fine." She said cherry. "I'm tired." He said stretching his arms out. "Me too." Shizune agreed. Tonton slipped out of Shizune's arms and sniffed her way to a hotel. "Good job, Tonton!" Shizune was pleased. Tonton smiled, and leaped into her open arms. Naruto and Shizune both entered the enormous hotel. A red decorative carpet paved their way to the receptionist desk. "Hi," the old face smiled. "Can I be of any assistance to you?"**

"**Yes, actually I would like to buy a room." She answered.**

"**For over night, or…"**

"**Just over night please."**

"**Sure thing ma'am. That's 2,000 yen." Shizune searched her purse and only found 800 yen. "**_**Ughh…**_**" she thought to herself about taking money out of Lady Tsunade's purse, "**_**Well it's for a good cause', please forgive me Lady Tsunade**_**." She grabbed the money and handed it to the old man. "Here you go." He handed the keys to the room over. **

**Tonton broke out of Shizune's arms and plopped on the vast bed. Naruto kicked off his shoes, slipped off his head-band, tore off his jacket, and crashed on the bed with Tonton. "Where are you going?" his voices was fading, and his eyes couldn't stay awake any more. "I'm going to look for Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya." She explained. "Oh, okay then, but it's… their fault you… know. You shouldn't… go looking for them, they're…" Naruto faded off. –-**

**-- The door of the hotel room opened, letting light from the hallway creep in. Naruto rolled over in his sleep, shielding himself from the light. Tsunade walked in looking at his scrolled clothes occupying on the floor.**

**Tonton was safely cuddled under Naruto's side. The covers were in a pile, sitting next to the bed. Tsunade picked up the covers and covered Naruto and Tonton. "Huh?" he said waking up. "Go back to sleep she." She whispered. "Grandma Tsunade?" he said in confusion, "WHAT YOU DOING HERE!" he** **shrieked. "Quiet!" she covered his mouth with her hand and then letting him go. "Ewww… I don't know where your hands been." Naruto spat. Naruto and Tsunade were sitting on the bed. "Ha, ha, you got jokes. You don't know when to give up do you?" she rhetorically asked. **

"**You come in my room standing over ME." He answered.**

"**Figures." She said standing up. Naruto looked puzzled by her statement.**

"**What does that mean." He said angrily kneeling on the bed. She plucked him gently on the forehead, back down on the bed. She slowly walked off onto the balcony. **

**Tsunade faced the empty sky; and her eyes pierced through the night. Her long blonde hair rested in two ponytails. She took a deep sigh leaning over the rail. **

**Naruto glanced through the sliding glass; looking at her troubled.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked. She just looked at him. "WHAT!?" he said. **

"**Nothing!" She smiled walking away. **

**Jiraiya walked up with Shizune. "You better get some rest we have a long day ahead of us?" **

"**Yeah." Tsunade said drooping onto the bed.**

* * *

This is my first story and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
